Midnight Shower
by Dark Shining Light
Summary: one-shot. Before she could realize what was happening, she was tossed on her bed with Sasuke kissing her cheek. “I thought you would have realized already.”She snorted. “What, that you’re horny?” Sequel to ‘Midnight Bath’.


A/N: Whatz up guys

**A/N: Whatz up guys? I just want to thanx those who reviewed and favored my last SasuSaku story 'Midnight Bath'! It was nice of u guys to demand a sequel, makes an author really happy to hear that there are fans who like your story that they want a second part to it! True be told, there was going to be no sequel but here it is since you guys wanted it. I just hope I please you guys with this. Okay, enough talking, I'm boring you so once again thank you and enjoy the sequel! **

"Midnight Shower"

By Dark Shining Light

Pairing: Sasuke and Sakura

Romance

Rated T

Summary: one-shot. Sakura gently striped down to her undergarments before a cold chuckle made her turn, bring her back to realty with a bright red blush. "Sa-sasuke?" Sequel to 'Midnight Bath'.

Notes: Thank again for the support! And I do not own "Thanks for the Memories" by Fall Out Boys

(Do NOT Own Naruto)

-

-

-

-

"Stupid Naruto." The pinked haired girl muttered in annoyance, tossing her jacket to the guest's room arm chair. Then she made her way to the small bed, just an inch longer than her. Her removed her ninja boots, throwing them to side before laying down on her bed. Though she closed her eyes, her face remained with a furious look.

"Dumb Naruto." She growled. "Damn baka."

_Sakura, Sai and Kakashi had jumped from branch to branch, continuing so for another few minutes before stopping. The three looked back with confused expressions._

"_Where's Naruto?" Sakura inquired, confused on where her blonde companion could have gone._

_Sai shrugged while Kakashi replied, "I don't know. I hope he's not getting himself into trouble again." With that the man sighed._

_A few seconds later, an orange figure was spotted coming their way. "Look! There he is!" Sakura cried out._

_The said boy soon arrived, breathing in deeply. "Naruto, where were you?" The female asked._

_He grinned sheepishly, rubbing the back of his neck. "Hehehe, no where really." He stood up quickly, passing his teammates. "Well come on guys, lets keep going!" The boy cheered. _

"_Where's your backpack?"_

_Naruto stopped in midair after hearing Sai's question. He quickly turned back, chuckling nervously. "What-What backpack?"_

_Their instructor raised an eyebrow. "The backpack with all our stuff in?"_

"_Oh…hehe…that backpack?"_

_Naruto's smile dropped as he's comrades began to glare. "Ok! Ok! I…um…kind of lost it…"_

"_WHAT!" Sakura roared, looking ready to murder the poor boy._

"_It-It wasn't my fault! Really!" He told her, holding up his hands. "Some buddy stole when I was getting some ramen, Kakashi was reading his porn book and you and Sai were arguing on who was uglier."_

"_That's fine." Kakashi sighed. "Naruto, just hand me the map. We'll buy our things in the closet village and be back on our way."_

_Once more, the blonde boy chuckled nervously. "Hehe, funny you should mention. Well…um…you see, the map was in that backpack."_

"_Naruto…" Sakura started, clenching her teeth together._

"_Idiot." Sai muttered._

"_Hehe, well." Naruto started. "It can't get any worse than this." After his words were spoken, a crack of thunder was heard and began to pour immediately._

_Sakura's inner self soon appeared._

"_NARUTO!!"_

Luckily for them, they found a small inn in a small town and after giving Naruto his beating, each one departed to their own small little room.

The girl sighed, turning to lay on her side while her mind wondered somewhere else. _'I haven't told anyone about my little encounter with Sasuke and no one seems to know he was there. I hope it stays that way.'_

Suddenly an image of the last time she saw Sasuke appeared in her head. _"It's alright Sakura. We'll meet again." He turned to give her a rare smile before smirking his last. "I plan on it."_

'_He plans on meeting me again but when? How?'_

She continued to think about his words, repeating them over and over before something clicked in her head. Her teeth clenched. _'He said 'Its alright Sakura, we'll meet again' meaning he was thinking I would miss him.'_ She snorted. _'As if!'_

'**Yeah, as if you wait any longer.'**

The girl groaned. _'Not you again.'_

'**What did you expect? I'm your inner SELF! I don't leave until you're dead.'**

'_Oh nice! Now that real's reassuring.'_

'**What can I say? I'm cool that way.'**

Sakura rolled her eyes _'Rrrriiiggghhhttt.'_

'**Hey! I don't like that tone you're giving me young lady.'**

At this she couldn't help but to smile; her inner self sounded just as a scowling mother would sound like. '_Whatever.'_

The female stood up and walked towards her bag, pulling out a night gown. _'Well it's a good thing that I didn't trust Naruto with MY bag.'_

The woman walked into the small shower, closing the curtains and turning on the shower before starting to sing.

I'm gonna make you bend and break,  
(It sends you to me without wait)  
Say a prayer but let the good times roll!  
In case God doesn't show...  
(Let the good times roll, let the good times roll)  
  
And I want these words to make things right,  
But it's the wrongs that make the words come to life,  
"Who does he think he is?"  
If that's the worst you got,  
Better put your fingers back to the keys! 

Sakura slowly striped to her undergarments while continuing.

One night and one more time,  
Thanks for the memories,  
Even though they weren't so great;  
"He tastes like you only sweeter"!  
One night, yeah, and one more time,  
Thanks for the memories, thanks for the memories;  
"He, he tastes like you only sweeter"! 

Unbeknownst to her, a dark figure entered her room and very quietly closed the door, not wishing to disturb the girl's singing.

Been looking forward to the future,  
But my eyesight is going bad,  
And this crystal ball.  
It's always cloudy except for, (Except for)  
Find more Lyrics at /fg  
When you look into the past (look into the past),  
One night stand... (one night stand off),__

One night and one more time,  
Thanks for the memories,  
Even though they weren't so great;  
"He tastes like you only sweeter"!  
One night, yeah, and one more time,  
Thanks for the memories, (thanks for the memories);  
"He, he tastes like you only sweeter"!_  
_  
The man leaned against the wall that was next to the shower, continuing to listen to the woman's voice.

They say I only think in the form of crunching numbers  
In hotel rooms collecting page six lovers  
Get me out of my mind and get you out of those clothes  
I'm a liner away from getting you into the mood, whoa

One night and one more tme,  
Thanks for the memories,  
Even though they weren't so great;  
"He tastes like you only sweeter"!  
One night, yeah, and one more time,  
Thanks for the memories, thanks for the memories;  
"He, he tastes like you only sweeter"!  
  
One night and one more time (One more night, one more time),  
Thanks for the memories,

"Even though they weren't so great," Sasuke's voice cut in, silencing Sakura's singing voice. The girl gasped, grabbing the curtain and pressed it against her body.

The man laughed at her actions, finding them amusing as she blushed.

Deciding to tease her, he spoke. "You always have to talk, a Sakura? You even have to sing in the shower, am I right?"

She glared, trying to hide her embarrassment and excitement that Sasuke was here. "What do you want Uchiha?"

Then, in a quick movement, the boy stood in front of her as he grabbed a strand of her damped pink hair and placed it behind her ear. He smirked slightly, eyes never leaving hers. "May I ask again Sakura since you asked this last time we saw one another, since when do you address me as Uchiha?"

She looked down, breaking their contact but the Uchiha simply placed his finger under her chin, lifting her face so that he may see her emerald green eyes. Whispering close by her ear and no minding he himself was getting drenched, he said, "There's no need for you to be embarrassed Sakura. After all, I've seen you with less clothing than this." Playful, he pulled on her white bra strap.

She sighed after gaining confidence. "Is it me or you like to come and see me when I'm practically nude." The pink haired girl muttered.

The onyx eyed boy chuckled. "I'll have to say, the second one."

Her face started to heat up. "Sasuke-"

The male pushed his lips against hers while placing his hands on either side of her head, keeping her trapped beneath him. Her eyes widened and grew twice as large as she felt him nibble on her lower lip. She closed her eyes. _'This….this has to be a dream…' _

The water continued to run on both figures, not disturbing the young adults. Then slowly, he pulled back and letting a sly grin reach his features. "Yes?"

She blinked before recollecting on what he was in referring to. She grabbed him by his drenched collar, smiling slightly. "Sasuke shut up."

He smirked at her words, "With pleasure."

He pressed his lips harder against hers, continuing for a minute before Sakura pulled away. "Why?" she asked quietly. Then she looked at him. "Why are you doing this?" A tint of anger was heard in her voice. "You left. You didn't want me"

Unsurprisingly, he did not flinch but remanded silent as ice prince he always was. Then, he moved to his head to the direction of the bedroom door. Sighing, he stood up right. "I have to go."

The woman glared, grabbing his hand. "Why can't you stay?! Tell me why! I'm not letting go until you tell me!"

Before she could realize what was happening, she was tossed on her bed with Sasuke kissing her cheek. "I thought you would have realized already."

She snorted. "What, that you're horny?"

He rolled his eyes, frowning. "You're so annoying."

She was about to slap him when once more on that night, his lips were on hers. "But I really don't care."

The girl moaned softly and just as she was about to wrap her arms around his neck, he spoke. "I have to go. I'll see you around, Sa-ku-ra."

Then he vanished, making the girl blink. Realizing that he left, she glared at the window. "Stupid Uchiha and his kisses." _'But I wonder why he really is following me.'_

Slight pinkness touched her cheeks as the first solution came into her head. _'Maybe…maybe he does like me...'_

**/BOOM/**

The female jumped and looked towards the direction of her door and there stood Naruto with some ramen. "This place has ramen Sakura! Here I brought you-"

But the blonde stopped, his gaze landing on his companion with a red blush on his face. He laughed nervously. "Sakura…are you waiting for someone?"

"What?" She looked down and gasped bright red; she was still in her wet undergarments. She glared at her team member. "Naruto…." She said slowly.

"Hehehe…yes?"

"GET OUT OF MY ROOM!"

-

-

-

-

**A/N: Hi guys! I wish this story could have been better but I had a lot of things to do so sorry if it's not good enough. I kind of wanted to write a story with this type of summary -**___**one-shot. Sakura gently striped down to her undergarments before a cold chuckle made her turn, bring her back to realty with a bright red blush. "Sa-sasuke?" Sequel to 'Midnight Bath'.**_** It was going the way I wanted but then it made a turn. I hope you like this and please review and tell me what you think. Sorry if it's OOC in some ways.**

**Your friend,**

**Dark Shining Light**


End file.
